Azul Melancólico
by Jycel
Summary: Es difícil superar el gran amor de tu vida, pero siempre ayuda encontrarse con alguien que está lidiando con la misma situación.


**AZUL MELANCÓLICO.**

**Rating:** NC -17.  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 2767.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Los personajes son de quien quiera que sean, míos no, eso seguro. Y lo de siempre, no gano nada con ellos, sólo me divierto.  
><strong>Comentarios:<strong> Opción 1.2 para el reto de amigo invisible de la comunidad **diario_de_kobol**.  
><strong>Notas<strong>: Es el primer het que escribo, asi que espero que le guste a quien vaya dirigido, que es sorpresa. ~

* * *

><p>Verla allí, en un bar ruinoso de Nube 9, le hizo sorprenderse.<p>

Se habían cruzado por los pasillos de la nave en un par de ocasiones, y la había observado en la distancia. Altiva, profesional, atenta a todos los pormenores que su rango le exigía – cuando eras la oficial al mando de una estrella de combate tenías que prestar atención al más mínimo de los detalles-. Y no prestando atención a nadie en particular. Porque Helena podía lidiar con las cosas, lidiar con las personas era otra historia diferente.

No tenía a la Almirante Helena Cain por una persona de las que acudían a los bares, especialmente porque eso significaba dejar durante unas horas a la Pegasus al mando de su segundo de a bordo. De ahí la sorpresa inicial de Sam al encontrarla en la barra de un bar, bebiendo, como hacían despreocupadamente todas las personas que estaban allí, sólo que ella no parecía despreocupada. Ella estaba alerta, siempre.

Aunque Sam no era muy consciente de ello, se había fijado en ella por una razón muy concreta: la almirante arrastraba un dolor que a él le era muy familiar. De los del tipo que nunca se alivian, que se llevan como un órgano vital, apegados al cuerpo, como si siempre hubieran estado allí, porque ya no te acuerdas de cómo eran las cosas antes de sentirte así.

Se sienta en una de las mesas, porque aunque es de los que suelen quedarse en la barra, no quiere invadir el espacio de Helena. Pero la verdadera razón es que quiere poder observarla sin que ella se de cuenta, dentro de lo posible. Lo que es algo difícil tratándose de Cain, que en su estado permanente de alerta, parece tener ojos en la nuca, y se gira, encontrándose con la mirada de Sam. Los dos se quedan congelados, sin apartar la vista, dos pares de ojos que parecen reflejos, acuosos, rotos por dentro. Después de todo, no iba a ser tan necesario lo de esconderse para observarla. Y se reconocen en medio de tanta gente, dos desconocidos lidiando con un dolor parecido. Dos personas que nunca han hablado reconociéndose en los ojos del otro.

Cain desvía los ojos cuando suena otra canción en el hilo musical, dirigiéndolos hacia un lado, en un gesto que denota haber recordado algo de repente, y ahora con la mirada en el suelo, vuelve a girarse dándole de nuevo la espalda. A Sam no le molesta, él sabe lo que es tener recuerdos que te hacen ser la persona más triste sobre la faz de la tierra. Y aprovecha, esta vez sí, para fijarse en ella. Repara por primera vez en que su superior está imponente. Y no imponente porque su rango se lo requiera, sino imponentemente guapa.

La almirante tiene el pelo largo y lacio. Y a él le gustan las mujeres con el pelo largo, y con una caída de ojos similar a la que acaba de ver en Cain, se acuerda de lo que tuvo que hacer para convencer a Kara de dejárselo crecer. Al levantar la mirada, se fija en las botas de Helena, que no son como las que lleva todo el mundo en la flota, más bien al contrario, porque éstas son altas hasta la rodilla y llevan un tacón fino. Son las botas más femeninas que Sam ha visto en su vida, y eso le provoca un escalofrío en la parte baja de la espalda. Y Cain le sorprende por segunda vez en esa noche, porque le hace percatarse de que las mujeres femeninas le parecen sexys (no es culpa suya, la verdad es que a su alrededor no suele haber muchas) o puede ser que la almirante, en particular, le parezca sexy. Lleva un vestido color azul melancólico (no sabe si existe realmente ese color, pero a él le parece que debe existir, o al menos, que debe existir para Cain), y le sienta como un guante, es estrecho, se le pega al cuerpo, acentuándole cada centímetro de él. Y mientras una sensación placentera se implanta en la parte baja de su estómago, uniéndose a los escalofríos, a Sam le parece que ese vestido debería estar prohibido.

A Helena le cuesta tragar su whisky solo, porque tiene una bola en el esófago, o porque la garganta se le ha cerrado, no lo tiene muy claro. Lo que sí tiene claro es la voz de Gina, y a ella colándose en su cama, y cantándole al oído la canción que suena en ese bar al que ahora piensa que nunca debió haber ido. ¿Qué pintaba ella allí? ¿Qué mierda hacia ese joven tan sexy espiándola, robándole las miradas? Está enfadada, y es porque se siente observada. Pero se le pasa pronto al recordar que para eso precisamente había ido. Quería sentirse deseada por todos los que estuvieran en el bar, por todos, porque con Helena las cosas eran siempre a todo o nada. Quería sentirse como antes, antes de Gina, cuando no sentía ese dolor que ahora formaba parte de ella. Querer, coger, tener. Así habían sido las cosas, todo era mucho más fácil por aquel entonces.

No sabía muy bien cuándo se había comprado ese vestido, el caso es que unas horas antes lo había visto colgado en su armario, y se permitió fantasear un poco con la idea de quitarse el uniforme de la flota (que había sido su única vestimenta desde ya ni se acordaba cuánto tiempo) y ponerse aquel estupendo vestido, volver a sentirse femenina, y salir a algún bar para que unos cuantos desgraciados babearan por ella. Necesitaba volver a sentir esa sensación, porque últimamente todo lo que sentía le parecía muerto, vacío de sentimientos, y los piropos le sentaban bien a todo el mundo, incluso a ella.

Los primeros piropos de la noche le hicieron salir de su automatismo, porque al parecer había hecho efectivamente todo aquello que había estado pensado, y ahora se encaminaba a algún bar, con aquel vestido impresionante moviéndose encima de su piel con cada paso. Había olvidado la sensación de libertad que se sentía. Tantos años con ese uniforme tan tosco le habían hecho olvidar algunas cosas importantes de la vida.

Ya en el bar, había perdido la cuenta de cuántos le habían entrado esa noche, todos hablaban, pero ninguno decía nada. Sin embargo, aquel desconocido sí le había hablado, ella lo había entendido mejor que a ninguno de los otros, y no había hecho falta ninguna palabra, ninguna frase anticuada para ligar. Sólo la había mirado. Y Cain recordó algo que había leído en alguna parte: piropo viene del griego _pyro_ (fuego) y _opo_ (ojo), lo que viene a significar fuego en la mirada. Que era precisamente lo que había sentido cuando los ojos de ese chico la atravesaron.

El fuego en la mirada pasa a ser fuego en el cuerpo cuando el desconocido se acerca a pedir una cerveza, está al lado suyo, y a Helena le parece que huele tan bien que se le antoja probarlo. No es algo que pensara hacer esa noche, porque hacia tanto tiempo que no deseaba a alguien que ni se lo había planteado. Pero él la había mirado de aquella manera, deseándola y entendiéndola a la vez, él se había dado cuenta de sus necesidades, sin que tuviera que decírselas abiertamente.

Aunque ahora estaba casi rozándole y parecía pasar de ella. Cain conocía demasiado bien a los hombres, y sabía que sólo se estaba haciendo el duro para parecer interesante. Bien, pues iba a descolocarlo, le encantaba hacer eso. También era porque en realidad a ella ya le había parecido interesante, sin necesidad de nada más. Se volvió hacia él y lo miró directamente.

- No hagas como todos, has llamado mi atención porque eres diferente a los demás, no lo estropees ahora – le dijo honestamente, porque ella sólo sabía hablar con honestidad.

Sam sonrió levemente aguantando la vista al frente, porque no estaba seguro de hacia dónde iban a dirigirse sus ojos si la miraba, pues por el rabillo del ojo le llegaban imágenes del escote de la almirante, y de los músculos femeninos de sus piernas. Tampoco quería ponerse en evidencia tan pronto, y se sintió orgulloso de mantener la mirada dondequiera que la tuviera, y no en ninguna parte del cuerpo de la almirante de la flota. _Por Kobol, la almirante de la flota_, Sam estaba más que cohibido.

- ¿Y qué es lo que hacen todos? – le preguntó Sam como única contestación, siempre mirando al frente.

- Hacerse los duros. Odio eso. Ten un poco más de respeto, por ti, y por mí también, y actúa conforme te venga en gana. Es más fácil así.

- Será más fácil para usted – le contestó Sam sinceramente, aquella mujer le había roto los esquemas en menos de lo que se tarda en parpadear, y lo menos que podía hacer era ser sincero con ella – La mayoría nos sentimos intimidados ante una mujer preciosa, que sabe lo que quiere- y ahora sí le echó una mirada al cuerpo entero, de arriba abajo - y ese vestido no ayuda- concluyó.- Así que voy a sentarme donde estaba, y voy a volver a observarla de lejos.

Y sin más volvió a sentarse. Helena no daba crédito. Aquel cabrón estaba enfadándola y excitándola al mismo tiempo. No podía hacer otra cosa que acercarse otra vez a él. La vio venir, cada paso sonando bajo los tacones, al ritmo de los latidos de Sam, que se hacían más fuertes cuanto más se le acercaba.

- Cuando me insinúo, me gusta que se den por aludidos, y que me correspondan, en ese orden – le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el baño.

Y dejó a Sam allí plantado, tanto que si no hubiera sido porque tenía cerveza en la boca, la habría abierto hasta que se le desencajase la mandíbula. Porque joder, Cain estaba buena, era su superior (en cierto sentido, aunque ella pensara que él era un civil), llevaba botas altas, y un vestido que pedía a gritos que se lo arrancara, y todo eso le ponía. Demasiado tiempo con la sensación de querer arrancarle el estúpido vestido, demasiado tiempo excitado, hacia mil años que no se sentía así, ella no tenía derecho a hacerle sentir esos deseos, había olvidado lo que se sentía. Y por los dioses de Kobol que quería más de Helena, y no iba a sentirse culpable por estar casado con una mujer que ya no lo deseaba.

Le agarró del brazo cuando ella volvía del aseo, en un patético intento (eso le pareció a él) por querer manejar la situación de alguna manera.

- ¿Por qué no se sienta?

- Oh, ¿y por qué no me llamas de tú? Creo que nos hemos dicho cosas que ya merecen ese trato. ¿No crees?

- Totalmente. Pero recuerda que me impones, y cuando estoy intimidado me sale la vena correcta.

- Pues mejor que te relajes, sólo soy una mujer entre tantas.

- No creo que seas del montón – no es que lo creyera, lo sabía. Sabía que no era una mujer cualquiera- ¿O es que todas las mujeres se insinúan a desconocidos en bares?

- No te pases. ¿O es que tú miras así a todas las mujeres que te encuentras?

- Sam se sintió desnudo, Cain estaba leyendo a través de él como si fuera un libro abierto. Decidió que no iba a darle menos, se relajó al fin, decidido a ser sincero con aquella mujer, que lo tenía irremediablemente sorprendido, y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces en esa noche.

- ¿Va a sentarse, o prefiere que la siga deseando de lejos? – ante la mirada acusadora de Helena, Sam se corrigió- ¿Vas a sentarte o prefieres que te siga deseando de lejos – Joder, no se quitaba de la cabeza que aquella mujer era quien era.

- No te ofendas, pero no me gustan las sillas.

Media hora después están en la habitación de un hotel cercano al bar. Sam está sentado en una butaca al lado de la cama (porque ya ha asumido su papel pasivo con toda la valentía de la que es capaz) y Cain está de pie, con una pierna apoyada en la cama, quitándose las botas para Sam, que está tan excitado que apenas puede creérselo. Y cuando Cain termina con las botas, él se levanta para besarla, porque no aguanta más, porque la necesita. Y porque Helena no llega al cierre del vestido, y él está más que dispuesto a servirle de ayuda.

Se acercan como dos personas que se conocen, y se aprietan el uno contra el otro, buscando todo el contacto posible. Se besan con necesidad, casi mordiéndose, con la sensación de que los labios no son suficientes para las ganas que se tienen. Porque quieren sentirse como antes, cuando el amor no se había cruzado en sus vidas para intoxicarlos, para no dejarles ser nunca más unas personas completas.

Helena le quita la camisa a Sam antes de que él pueda bajarle la cremallera del vestido, ella sabe que debajo de la camisa va a encontrar músculos bien formados, porque Sam huele a ejercicio, a pasión reprimida, a barba de tres días... y lo desnuda con prisas. Se fija en un tatuaje que él tiene en el brazo al arrancarle la camisa, y lo entiende un poco todo. Kara, su piloto estrella, su CAG tiene uno idéntico, lo que significa que este hombre es Samuel Anders, el marido de Kara. Y de repente, tiene la sensación de conocer al tipo que acaba de ligarse en un bar. Anders ama a Kara, igual que ella ama a Gina, y será así hasta el fin de los tiempos, y eso es algo que los dos saben que no va a cambiar. Pero mientras tanto, pueden sentirse un poco menos desgraciados al haberse encontrado.

Y mientras lo empuja contra la pared, le aprieta el brazo con fuerza, justo por encima del tatuaje, como si con ese acto fuera a liberarlo un poco de su angustia, que ella sabe que es infinita. Quiere arrancar ese dolor, y aprieta con más fuerza, pero al hacerlo, se ve reflejada en él y aparta su mano rápidamente. Su dolor es suyo, forma parte de él, y ella no es quien para arrebatárselo.

Vuelve a la realidad, al cuerpo palpitante de Sam, cuando él le besa el cuello y el escote, y ella lo siente pegado a su piel. De alguna manera, le ha quitado el vestido sin que se de cuenta, porque siente la lengua de Sam en sus pezones, por encima del sujetador, que ya le viene sobrando. Se lo quita ella misma, porque necesita su lengua en todo su cuerpo urgentemente, el tacto de sus labios raspándole con su incipiente barba.

A él se le quitan todas las inhibiciones cuando tiene uno de los pezones de Helena atrapado entre sus labios, porque la almirante de toda la jodida flota está desnuda contra él, y no es tiempo ni lugar para que le ronden tonterías por la cabeza.

Ella no piensa en nada, sólo en sentirlo más cerca. Y con más cerca, también quiere decir más dentro. Y Sam parece adivinarle el pensamiento, porque la levanta sobre sus caderas (en un movimiento digno del atleta que es), y provoca que se vuelva loca. No es para menos: el campeón de pirámide aspirante a piloto sosteniéndola sólo con un brazo, que sería el único punto de apoyo entre ambos si Sam no la estuviera ya penetrando. Dioses, es como si su polla aguantara todo su peso y la llenara al mismo tiempo, colándose por todos los vacíos que la vida había ido dejando en su cuerpo.

Toda la anatomía de Sam se vuelve aún más fuerte, si es que era posible, los músculos más marcados, más tensos, las venas corriendo por su cuello... Y Caín sabe que él va a correrse, y no le importa que sea tan pronto, porque ella tampoco es que vaya a aguantar mucho más. El orgasmo de Sam la llena entera, uniéndose al suyo.

Los dos suspiran extasiados, encantados de haberse encontrado. Han acabado, pero ninguno se separa. No es suficiente. Se miran y se sonríen. Y cada uno le muerde el labio al otro. No hace falta decir que ninguno quiere salir. Asi que Helena sigue sobre Sam, todavía dentro; y él la agarra con la otra mano por detrás de la nuca, mientras se da la vuelta siempre con ella encima (con ella dentro siendo más exactos) para volver a follársela, esta vez, sobre la cama.


End file.
